


just give me one good movie kiss (and i'll be alright)

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny thinks a lot ok, Fluff, Introspection, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: It’s Steve. He's smiling, it's not often Danny sees him smile, it’s a smile reserved for Danny and Danny alone.





	just give me one good movie kiss (and i'll be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> title: nobdy by mitski

It's not often Danny sits down and appreciates the sunset. Especially these days, with cases piling up, a governor constantly on their ass, and _Steve_. But right now? Danny couldn't bring himself to care about all of that. Today was slow, nothing exciting happened, just mostly paperwork and Steve annoying the fuck out of him. Steve was at his most unbearable when he doesn't have some criminal to run down or punch, Danny found out that the difficult way. It's not that Danny dislikes Steve, _far_ from that. But Steve has an attention span that is worse than his eight year old daughter and if he's not doing something exciting, he'll complain for entire day.  
  
Though, Steve made up for being a pain by inviting Danny over for beer. Hence, he's sitting on of the chairs in Steve's backyard, overlooking ocean. Living in Hawaii is somewhat bearable, mainly because Grace is here but the breathtaking sunsets take second place. As much as Danny misses the city life, the loud and crowded New Jersey, with its tall buildings and way too much air pollution, and pizzas _without_ pineapples on them, sunsets were not something he saw often there. One of the few luxuries of Hawaii. But still, he can't help but miss it all, New Jersey was — no — _is_ his home. No matter how far away he is.   
  
Also, Danny may or may not have gotten involved with a certain person whose name rhymes with Peeve. It was a recent thing though, Steve, as emotionally stunned as he was, is the one that confessed first, much to Danny's surprise. It had been after a difficult case which landed Steve in the hospital, and Danny thought Steve was going insane with all the morphine in his system when Steve said, _“C'mon Danny, let's do this. Go out with me.”_ So far it's been quick stolen kisses, inconspicuous handholding, Danny being invited to Steve's home _way_ too often, and whispered compliments. Danny is not really ready to take things to the next level, and Steve respects his decision. Danny's not sure what's holding him back. He keeps reminding himself that Steve _is not_ like Rachel, Steve will not hurt him like she did.   
  
Danny pulls himself out of his thoughts before it gets too dark and he won't be able to pull himself out, he turns his attention back to the sunset. Bright oranges, reds and pinks swirl together for an absolutely magnificent view. Even the ocean looks astonishing, it _almost_ makes Danny want to go for a swim.   
  
_God, I need to take a trip back to Jersey_, he thinks.   
  
A voice pulls him out of his thoughts, “Danny?”   
  
It’s Steve. He's smiling, it's not often Danny sees him smile, it’s a smile reserved for Danny and Danny _alone_. He can't help but feel special, that Steve appreciates him enough for him to see a whole other side of Steve. He always looks much younger, freer when he smiles. It takes away from the tired lines etched into his skins, he always looks more _alive_ like this. His eyes no longer look dull and tired, but bright and full of mischief, Danny doesn't want to admit it, but he loves that look on Steve. He never really notices how beautiful Steve's eyes look in the sunlight, he almost feels like he's not deserving of this side of Steve. He feels like a voyeur, not meant to see this, feels like he's intruding.   
  
“Hellooo, earth to Danny,” Steve chuckles, waving his hand in front of Danny's face. He pulls himself back into reality.   
  
“Steve,” he murmurs, a small smile creeping on his face.   
  
“Thought I lost you there for a second,” Steve doesn't look worried, just slightly confused.   
  
“It'll take a _lot_ more to lose me, babe,” the pet name rolls easily off his tongue, like it is meant for Steve and Steve alone.   
  
Steve gets up from his seat and stands in front of Danny, his hand outstretched, “Walk with me? Please?”   
  
“Okay,” he mumbles, grabbing Steve's hand and allow him to pull him up from his seat.   
  
Their fingers stay interlocked as Steve pulls Danny down to the shore, and to Danny's worst enemy — sand.   
  
“Since you're all distracted, I thought I'd take you on a walk, be y'know, _romantic_,” Steve rambles. They are about fifteen feet away from Steve's home. “What's bothering you, baby?”   
  
_Baby, that's new_, Danny thinks. He likes it.   
  
A soft blush makes an appearance on Danny cheeks, “Nothing, Steve_, really_.”   
  
“Doesn't really look like nothing.”  
  
“Just thinking of _you_, babe.”  
  
“Is that so?” Steve smirks, the mischief is back in his eyes. He stops walking, and turns to face Danny.   
  
“Uh-huh, can't get enough of you,” Danny hums, he steps closer to Steve.   
  
Steve finds his hands placed on Danny's hips, Danny's arms are wrapped around Steve's neck.   
  
Anytime Steve kisses him, Danny feels like he's walking on clouds, he feels electric, and kisses back with just as much intensity. He whimpers when Steve bites down on his lower lip (which he will deny until the end of time, he does not whimper.) Steve takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss and Danny feels like he might _die_. He's absolute putty in Steve's hands, melting further and further into his touch. He feels safe, his thoughts will not be able to hurt him, like all the worries of the world are whisked away, like nothing could touch him.   
  
When the need for air overcomes them, they pull away, not letting go of each other. He feels drunk on Steve's touch, he needs _more_.   
  
“Feeling better?” Steve asks, looking all earnest. _God._   
  
“Shut up and kiss me, I'll be alright,” Danny murmurs before pulling Steve back down.   
  
_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that i'm writing this often is wild lmao. don't get too happy, i'll probs come back next year and be like "whoops, i forgot i write fanfics"   
i've been listening to be the cowboy by mitski on repeat so i've been inspired.   
talk to me on [tungle dot hell](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
